You are the one for me
by Nicz
Summary: This is about Eriol Tomoyo and a little bit of ss... It's more about Eriol's life I mean love life! ((haha)) with a little help from his little sister will he find his real girl? is it the true, and one and only for him? FIND OUT!
1. First day

You are the one for me.  
  
(Anyway as usual I don't own CCS! But Some characters are made up)  
ENJOY READING!  
  
~~~~~~~~ Eriol's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey I'm Eriol.. I'm a Policeman *I train cadets*, "Officers, you have all done a good job this year!" The chief smiled, "And as a prize I give you all 6 days off, but there would be shifting so batch 1 will have to go here on Monday and batch 2 on Tuesday. so on and so forth! Have fun!" he added, "Thank you sir!" we said happily. "Hey Eriol! We guys are going to the pub. Come with us?" Joey *my friend*, "No thanks! I'm too tired, I'm going to  
bed right away" I waved goodbye while the others headed to the opposite  
direction..  
  
Though I'm already 22, I'm not yet married, My family and I have been  
living' together!  
  
"Hi Bro" my sister shouted, She and mother are cooking..  
  
I looked at my sister, she's just 20 and she's a 4th year college student *studying Fine Arts*, "Dinner is ready!" she knocked at dad's door, "Hai! Hai!" I heard him answer, I was already at the table, waiting.. My sister  
sat down and handed me the chopsticks and a bowl of rice..  
  
After a few minutes everyone was seated and ready to eat, "So how's your day?" my mom asked my sister, "Oh! Ray was soo sweet! He gave me flowers but it wilted when I was on the way home. at school we painted a model that  
was holding a bowl of fruit!" she said giddily, "How about you?" Ivy  
pointed at me.  
  
"Uh. I trained 20 cadets today, and they showed a lot of potential!" I  
continued, "And." "Wait!" Ivy shouted, I stopped.. "What about a  
girlfriend?" she stared at me, "Um.. No" I answered silently hoping she  
won't make a lecture. "You are old enough! Can't you find a girl!?" my  
sister has brought up this topic almost everyday.  
  
"I didn't find anyone and I'm not in a hurry, I don't need a girlfriend I'm fine alone" I answered, she was speechless then her facial features became hard! I'm gonna get it, "What?! You need one! You are miserable already! Don't you feel lonely?!" she blurted. "I was stunned" I stood up and went  
to my room and lied down,  
  
Maybe she's right, maybe I need a girlfriend but I haven't found anyone yet, I always think that being alone is much better cause no one will bug you and no complicated matters because you are not articulate, I closed my  
eyes and opened my stereo,  
  
I'm just 22, I'll be stressed out if I have a relationship having a  
relationship needs a long commitment and I'm not ready!!! Then if I get married I won't have anytime for them, then they will be miserable! *gulps* wait a minute, what am I thinking. Marriage?!!! This topic is giving me a  
headache!  
  
I woke up, like I had a hang over, All this thinking is making me stressed  
out! I look at the clock. I'm late!  
  
I stopped. oh yeah Day off. gotta pick up Kou anyway saw Ivy going out the  
door, "Where are you goin?" I asked, "To school" she answered, "I'll drive you  
there" I hurried eating and accelerated the car and speeded towards her school, "Hey! Slow down will ya! You are making me dizzy!" she complained.  
  
At school.  
  
"Thanks for the ride" she said grumpily fixing her hair, I saw Kara and  
Riku smiling at me. "Weird" I whispered to myself then drove off to the  
police station.  
  
"Why are you here?" Joey saw me, "I'm picking up Kou" I answered, "you?" I  
asked, "Same here, picking up Scout" he answered, we headed towards the  
dog's center..  
  
"Hey Kou!" I smiled, he bark and walked towards me and sat down, I patted him. "Scout!" Joey shouted, Scout went running towards him and Scout leaped pushing Joey down on the floor, "Whoa! Sit!" Joey laughed. Scout sat down  
and while he was wagging his tail.  
  
We ate breakfast together at a cinnamon shop, so quiet and peaceful here!  
"I'd like to take out a box 12 dozen" I pointed to the brown box, "Here  
sir! Come back again!!" The teenage girl smiled sweetly..  
  
"Another one is hooked to you!" Joey whispered while nudging me, he was  
looking at the girl who was staring at me.  
  
"Weird.."  
  
We went to the park for a walk, *With Kou*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! How did you like my story?  
  
This is my second story so don't be too hard!  
  
Anyway plz review!  
  
Arigato for just reading!  
  
Wait for the next episode!  
  
- Nicz 


	2. OH! Yare yare

You are the one for me 2  
(I do not own CCS, but I made some new characters blah blah and so  
forth)  
  
~~~~~~~~ Eriol's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Walking* Kou begins to run... "AAH! Stop boy!" I looked at Kou he  
was too happy to hear me...  
  
Later on...  
  
We were sitting under the tree, Kou was busily chewing something  
then I saw a restaurant. *Grumble-grumble* I looked at my stomach,  
"I'm so hungry" I whispered, "Do you want to eat?" I asked Kou, He  
just barked trice then he looked at me...  
  
"Okay, let's go" I stood up, "Good Day, welcome to Roll and nine"  
the cashier greeted, "May I help you?"  
  
"Um. 1 teriyaki bento! And 1 soup and 1 cup rice!" I said, "Here  
sir, please wait!" she handed me number 30, "I'll call your number  
when it is ready" she smiled then turned to give my order. "And  
take out please" I added and went to sit at the nearest chair..  
  
"Number 30!" the waitress called, I raised my hand, "Kara?!" I was  
surprised, "Eriol-sempai! Wow I never knew I'll meet you here!"  
she blushed. "Anyway, here's your order!" she place the plastic in  
my hand! "AAAAAH!" I shouted, "H-hot!" I put the food on the  
table. "Gomenasai!!!" she bowed, "What is going on here?" the  
manager came up, "Oh, nothing I forgot it was hot and she just  
went here to help me" I answered, Kara glance at me and her  
manager..  
  
"Ok, go on with your work!" the manager went away, "Arigato!" she  
bowed again, "It's okay" I stood up and took the food and went  
outside..  
  
Kou was looking at the food, "HEHE" I laughed then took his leash  
and he leaded me to the tree.  
  
"Oh, We'll eat here?" I asked him, then Kou grabbed the food, I  
gave him the bowl of rice and pour the soup as usual he gobbled it  
up in a flash! I began eating my food..  
  
"Oishi Oishi!" I patted my stomach, Kou was barking then he ran!  
"Where are you going?!" I shouted, I ran to catch him but he was  
too fast..  
  
"Kou!" I panicked! Then I saw my dog wagging his tail and a hand  
reached for him!!! "Let him go!!!" I shouted, when I arrived  
there.. "Let go of him," I shouted,  
  
"Huh?" a girl's voice was heard, "That's my brother's dog you  
imbecile!" she shouted, "What?! That's my dog!" I pulled the  
girl's arm.  
  
"Ouch!" she glared at me. "Brother?" Ivy put her hand on her  
mouth, "Sister?! I'm sorry" I let go of her arm..  
  
"Why are you here anyway? I thought you had school?" I asked  
suspiciously, "The teacher said that there would be no afternoon  
classes, because all the teachers need to have a important  
meeting!" she smiled.  
  
"Now. let's find you a girlfriend!" she pulled me, "No!" I  
replied. "Why not?!" She glared, "Because I don't want one!" I  
answered, "Be that way!" she said stubbornly. then she left.  
  
I sat down on the bench.  
  
"This sucks, what am I gonna do now?" I looked at Kou, "Find a  
girlfriend?" I whispered, "Arf!!!!!!!" he said,  
  
"Don't tell me you are agreeing with my sister?!" I thought, "It's  
worth a try right." I was unsure of my decision.  
  
I headed for home.  
  
"I'm home" I shouted.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I'm home" I repeated, then there was a loud thud!  
  
"Ivy? Mom? Dad?" I shouted, I saw a letter from mom and dad they  
went to buy groceries.  
  
"Where is Ivy?" I thought to myself, I called her in the cell  
phone, not answering. Then I heard her ring tone from upstairs.  
  
"Ivy!" I shouted I opened her room; she was doing her homework and  
while throwing a ball on the floor! "Ivy!" I repeated, "What?!"  
she answered, "I'll give it a shot" I answered, "What shot?" she  
stopped.  
  
"The finding a girlfriend thing" I raised my hands, "I give up!"  
  
"YATA!!!!!" she shouted and jumped!  
I'm gonna have a sister-in-law!  
  
"Sister- in - law?! Are you crazy?! I'm just finding a girlfriend  
not a wife!" I answered; "It is still the same!" she smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do you like this chapter?  
  
It is getting better ne?  
  
Many more chapters to come!  
  
Hey plz Review!  
  
I'm pouring my heart out here! Hehe! Jk! 


	3. oooooooooh!

You are the one for me 3  
I don't own the CSS and as usual I don't own anything! Hehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The finding a girlfriend thing" I raised my hands, "I give up!"  
  
"Yata!".....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ivy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never knew onii-chan would give up so easily! Eriol was looking at  
me, "What are smiling for?" Eriol asked, "Nothing!" I smiled..  
  
"I tell you tomorrow who is the lucky girl!" I pushed him out of my  
room.  
  
"Let me see. Kara and Riku!" I snapped my fingers, they had a crush  
on my brother years ago, I call them..  
  
"Okay, Kara see you tomorrow!" I hung up the phone  
  
Next Morning.  
  
"Ohayo, Brother!!! Good morning!" I opened the curtains, "What's the  
matter with you?! And what is good about this morning?" Eriol  
grunted..  
  
"You promised, um. let me refresh your untidy brain, Date!  
Girlfriend! What else??? NOW!!!!!!!" I shouted.  
  
"Oh okay okay!" he stood up, "Hurry you have a date, this 8:00am  
sharp!" I went downstairs to wait.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing there?!" I knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm done, I'm coming out!" he called, and then the door swung  
open..  
  
"Whoa! Looking good!" I gave him a thumbs up, "Now let's go!" I  
pulled him and went straight to his car..  
  
"Wait! I want to bring Kou!" I answered, "Why?" he ask suspiciously,  
"I want a company!" I continued, "So. I won't be bored"  
  
"Ok" he sat in the front seat, while I let Kou sit in the back  
seat..  
  
At the Café house.  
  
"Who am I eating breakfast with?" He asked, "You'll see." I waved  
goodbye  
  
"This is gonna work" I looked at Kou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERIOL'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is my sister up to?" I looked at the excited face of hers  
  
Inside the Café  
  
I saw a girl waving at me; I went to sit with her.  
  
"H-H-hi!" she blushed deep red, "Hello" I pasted a plastic smile in  
my face,  
"I-I'm Ivy's friend, A-A-ri" Ari drank a glass of water.  
  
After 30 hour.  
  
"Um. I think my sister is calling me, I need to go" I continued,  
"Nice meeting you" I stood up as I headed for the door.  
  
"W-W-wait!" I heard her call me, "My sister is dead" I whispered.  
  
"Why are you here soo fast? Did Ari leave?" she ask, "No she didn't  
leave, she even can't talk straight!" I looked at my sister.  
  
"I guess that didn't work" she sighed,  
  
I went to about 13 dates, "Ivy's friends are weird" I said to  
myself.  
  
I saw my sister looked at me anxiously, "Did you like her?" she  
asked, "no" I answered.  
  
"Oh well! Next! To the park! You and Kara are eating lunch  
together!" she jumped.  
  
"Oh yippee" I did a you'll-be-dead-look on her  
  
At the park!  
  
"There she is!" my sister pointed to a girl sitting on the grass, I  
went towards her.  
  
"Hi Eriol-sempai!" she smiled so sweetly, "Hi" I nodded, "So. what  
are we eating this lunch?" I asked.  
  
She gently opens the bento box.  
  
"Wow! Katsu Bento!" I hungrily shouted, she giggled and laughed, I  
just smiled at her and began to eat...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ivy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow! It's working! I didn't know Kara can be that good!" I shouted,  
I began rocking the car.  
  
Then suddenly.  
  
The back door opened.  
  
I was about to reach it; Kou ran out of the car and headed for my  
Brother!!!  
  
"Oh no!!! Kou!" I shouted.  
  
Seems like my brother heard me and Eriol looked at my direction, I  
pointed to Kou!  
  
He stood up and went to catch Kou; Kara was still sitting on the  
ground startled.  
  
"You ruined everything Kou!" I stomped my foot on the floor.  
  
Then when I looked at my brother, seems he caught Kou already and he  
was looking at a young girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eriol's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gomen!" I said sorry to the girl I bumped, "That's okay!" she  
looked at my dog.  
  
"What a kawaii dog!" she reached out her hand.  
  
"Um. you better not do that he's not that nice" I said, then to my  
surprise Kou came near to the mysterious girl and he let him pat  
her.  
  
My mouth was wide open, "He's a Rotweiler and German shepherd  
right?" she looked at me, "H-how did you know?" I asked her  
  
Since he's a mix breed, no one can really specify his breed when  
they first saw Kou!  
  
"I'm a animal lover and I study zoology which includes dogs" she  
smiled, "So you are still studying?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'm a teacher" she answered me while looking at Kou.  
  
"Why didn't you become a vet or something?" I ask her again, "Sorry  
If I'm asking too many questions"  
  
"It's fine, I love animals but since I also love kids I decided to  
be a teacher" she laughed.  
  
"Oh! Anyway I'm Eriol" I stretched my hands towards her.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji" she shook my hand.  
  
"Anyway sorry again!" I waved goodbye, "Bye!" she waved back.  
  
"And where are you going?" my sister tapped her foot, "I want to  
stop, no more dates, one of your weird friends fainted already!!!" I  
complained.  
  
"Okay okay! Let's go home!" she grunted, we went to our peaceful  
house!  
  
"At last! Safe and dateless!" I opened my arms.  
  
"Don't you even like Kara?" she shoved me, "No! I like her." I  
continued, "But I don't love her" I answered, which made her pout  
even more!  
  
"Oh come on! Cheer up!" I patted her back.  
  
When she went inside the house I chuckled to myself.  
  
"You had a nice day Kou?" I patted his back. "I know I did." I  
closed my eyes to smell the fresh air.  
  
"Just one more date?" my sister did her puppy dog eyes routine  
  
"No!!!" I smiled  
  
Then we went inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eh? How did I do?  
  
Isn't it exciting?  
  
Anyway REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!  
  
ARIGATO!  
  
Just remember this the next chapter and the rest are gonna be bigger  
and better!!!  
  
Gotta stop now! Read read and read!!!  
  
Ja NE!!!!!!!!  
  
1. NICZ  
  
PS: next chapter will include many POVS!!! 


	4. Oh my! Dating system?

You are the one for me 4  
  
(I don't own CCS.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Stretches her arms* "What a nice day!" I smiled to myself while  
combing my hair.  
  
"Nice Yesterday." I said as I thought of the guy last time,  
  
I looked at the clock, "Eh?! I'm late" I hurried to change my  
clothes, and then went downstairs to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eriol's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have duty today!" I mumbled, I went downstairs with Kou beside  
me.  
  
"Ohayo! Onee-chan!" Ivy seems happy today, "Ohayo! What are you  
smiling for?" I said glumly.  
  
"Ray invited me to go to the amusement park today" Ivy said  
happily, "Oh! That's why you are wearing the clothes of the  
hookers," I teased,  
  
She glared at me then lifted the spoon full of cereal.  
  
"I warn you if you throw that at m-!!!" I stopped; She threw the  
empty cereal box at me!  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!" I was surprised and I fell backwards. she laughed, I  
threw the cereal box back at her,  
  
Her reflexes were slow, she pushed her cereal bowl away but it  
spilled over her dress.  
  
"You are dead!!!!!!!!" she chuckled, "Serves you right" I added  
while went upstairs to change.  
  
"Ding!" the doorbell rang, "Hey Ray" I nodded, he smiled, "My sis  
is going to change for a minute, sit down" I offered him a sit,  
"Thanks" he answered, "So Ray what time are you going to bring my  
sister home?" I ask seriously.  
  
"Um. 10:00pm" he answered, "Isn't that a bit late?" My face-  
hardened, then I saw his terrified face, I broke into laughter,  
"I'm Joking, Ray!" I smiled.  
  
"Let's go Ray!" Ivy went down the stairs and pulled Ray outside,  
She waved goodbye at me.  
  
I went to my car and headed for the Police station, "Hey Eriol!"  
Joey greeted, "Where's Kou?" He asked, "Left him at home" I  
answered.  
  
Later on.  
  
"Ah! At last! Finished the job and tomorrow day off!" I smiled to  
myself, "Hey man! I'm leaving are you gonna overtime?" I ask Joey,  
"Yeah, and Bye" he nodded,  
  
At Home.  
  
"Hey Brother, I had the most wonderful time!" Ivy danced around the  
room, "You are making me dizzy" I closed my eyes, "Anyway brother,  
can you Pick me up tomorrow at School?" she asked me, "When? And  
why?" I lean on the table.  
  
"Tomorrow lunch time, because we have a project and I need a car  
or. do you prefer me to drive?" she smiled, "Okay I'll pick you up  
tomorrow. good night!" I lay down on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ivy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How will brother handle it?" I looked at the ceiling, "I was also  
stunned when I saw her at school" I shut my eyes.  
  
"I'll tell him tomorrow or maybe he'll find out it by himself" I  
fell asleep.  
  
Next Morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eriol's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thud" I heard Ivy running downstairs, "Ow!!!!!!" she screamed,  
"Sheesh, she'll wake up the neighborhood with that voice." I look  
at my door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arigato Sakura and Syaoran" I smiled as I opened the car door,  
"It's okay Tomoyo! Bye now!" Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly; "Bye  
Tomoyo" Syaoran smiled, "Bye Sakura" Syaoran hugged her back.  
  
"What a nice couple" I said to myself, "Haha, Tomoyo I know what  
you are thinking." Sakura smiled at me, "Honto?" I ask  
suspiciously, "Tomoyo-Chan, have you met someone?" Sakura looked at  
me, "Why did you think that?" I ask her.  
  
"It, I mean you seem different. you smile often now than in the  
past" Sakura said, I was silent, "You found someone! Haven't you"  
Sakura's smile was so wide that I can't help but laugh.  
  
"What?" she ask, "N-nothing" I answered as I went to my desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know something is up. as I look at Tomoyo's beaming face.  
  
And I'm going to find out, For sure!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey as I promised more POVs~~~  
  
Review PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Help me here!  
  
IF you want to suggest something just tell me.  
  
And maybe I'll do the suggestion! 


	5. It's you! it is really you!

You're the one for me 5  
  
I don't own ccs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kawaii Wolf: Arigato for reviewing  
Ice-Saturn: What a nice compliment! ((hehe)) I made Ivy like  
that! Hehe ((puts a little spice into it))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know something is up. as I look at Tomoyo's beaming face.  
  
And I'm going to find out, For sure!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ne Tomoyo" I nudged Tomoyo's arm, "Hai?" she looked at me.  
  
"What section are you gonna teach next?" I ask, "Um. Section 1,  
High school 4th year students" Tomoyo said  
  
"Hey, beside my class" I replied, "Oh" Tomoyo added.  
  
Then we headed for our class, as usually I got the noisy ones.  
  
"Good Morning Class" I said, "Um.. Ms. Kinomoto" a voice said  
from outside, "Yes?" I went near the supervisor.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, Mr. Revlon and Mr. Brinson are going to a  
important meeting and I want you and Ms. Daidouji to substitute  
for them.  
  
"Mr. isn't those teacher from our college building?!" I asked  
confused,  
  
"I know but you're the only free people here, and since it's  
substitute you don't have to do anything" Mr. Groin nodded then  
left,  
  
Before he left he gave me a piece of paper.  
  
"4th year college students?!" I blurted, "Did you get the paper  
too?" Tomoyo went near me all I could do is nod my head!  
  
"It's impossible" Tomoyo said as we went to the college  
building.  
  
Tomoyo lead me to my class, I peeked inside they are quiet, I  
looked at Tomoyo and then she just smiled as I went inside.  
  
Silence befall the class, then a girl raised her hands, I  
acknowledged. "Ma'am? Who is that girl?" she pointed to Tomoyo,  
"Oh that the next class' sub teacher" I smiled, "Oh" she sat  
down.  
  
Tomoyo waved goodbye then went to her class, "I want to know you  
more" I said, "Can you introduce yourselves to me?" I ask.  
  
"I'm Ben" the first guy stood up, "Suzyan" the girl smiled,  
"Tiley" the guy said. then everyone introduced themselves and in  
the end I introduced myself too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never thought I would be in a room with college students. I  
looked at the faces of my class everyone was looking at me as I  
introduced myself.  
  
I was getting very nervous, "Since this is HRIM class, can you  
tell me what you've learned?" I asked nicely there was a long  
pause.  
  
"We took up about wine, and mixing it" the guy stood up, I  
breathe "Thank you" I smiled  
  
"So. since your teacher is not here, I just want you all to sit  
and do whatever you want but no smoking, smoke outside" I said.  
  
Almost half of the class went outside to light their cigarettes.  
  
The others just turned their sits towards their friends and  
began talking,  
  
Everything was fine.  
  
After classes.  
  
"Bye" I left my class and went to the other side to meet up with  
Sakura, I saw her still inside the class and they were going to  
say their goodbyes.  
  
The students opened the door and dashed out of the class, a saw  
peers walking outside the door but what caught my attention is a  
girl.  
  
As I look at her I remember something, but I can't recall it!  
She also looked at me then glanced away.  
  
"She looks familiar." I whispered to Sakura, "Familiar? Oh yeah  
she asked me about you" Sakura paused. "Really?" I ask, she  
nodded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eriol's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was here at Ivy's school waiting for her friends.  
  
I found her with Joey and the others, and then other students  
and teachers began to leave the school campus!  
  
But something caught my attention! A tall, slender figure was  
looking at my sister, I looked closely then something struck me!  
  
My body started to move, without my brain knowing it! Next thing  
I know I was near her.  
  
"Tomoyo?" I ask, she paused the conversation with her friend  
then she squinted at me, "Do I know you?" she asked me  
  
"I'm Eriol, and Kou is not here" I said, "Oh! It's you! So how's  
your dog?" she smiled at me, "He's fine" I stopped "So you teach  
here huh?"  
  
"Yup" she replied, "Anyway this is Sakura, Sakura this is Eriol"  
she pointed to her friend, her friends eyes flashed a emerald  
color then she smiled at me and shook my hand  
  
"Nice to meet you" she suddenly replied, "Yes" I added.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I looked at Eriol and Tomoyo, something struck me! That's why  
Tomoyo has been smiling for! A guy! This is so great!  
  
I clasped my hand together, "So Eriol-kun! Hey we are having  
dinner at the Big-Karaoke-house, want to come?" I ask him  
eagerly.  
  
He paused for a minute; Tomoyo was staring at me, "Please?" I  
ask sweetly, "Oh. okay" he blurted, "I need to go! Bye" he waved  
at Tomoyo then at me.  
  
"Be there at 8:00 pm!" I smiled while looking a Tomoyo, "Why did  
you invited him?!" Tomoyo said, "He seem nice" I said slyly.  
  
Then we left for home..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey ppl how is it? Soo exciting isn't it?  
  
Anyway catch the next chappie to know if Sakura has any plans in  
her sleeve!  
  
JA NE!!!!!  
  
-Nicz 


	6. The day I didn't know!

You are the one for me 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did you invite him?!" I asked dumbfounded, "He seem very  
nice." Sakura smiled "for you"  
  
"I heard that!" I added  
  
"Ehehehe" Sakura scratched her head "Look! There is Syaoran"  
  
"You always change the subject" I smiled, "Let's fix you up!"  
  
"When we were young you always sew my costumes for me. Now it's my  
turn!" she said slyly  
  
"You can sew?!" I teased, "I don't. but that's why they invented  
shops!" Sakura laughed as she opened the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ivy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess brother saw her already. I looked at my brothers face he's  
mouth was curved wide open! I never had seen him like that!  
  
"You didn't tell me she was working here"  
  
"I forgot"  
  
"Can we go now? We still have a project to do" I pointed to my  
friends that are waiting near the car.  
  
"Let's go" he started the car.  
  
"Why are smiling soo much." I asked him curiously, "Nothing" he  
answered, "Yeah right" I said unbelief  
  
"Okay okay, they asked me to eat with them." he gave up, "Ohhh! I  
see" I tickled him.  
  
Silence for 15 minutes  
  
"But you should have chosen one of my friends!" I thought loudly,  
"What?" he blushed furiously then the car came to an abrupt stop!  
  
"We are home" My brother opened the door to the house, "Let's do the  
project in my room!" I suggested as I took some snacks from the  
kitchen!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are going to make him drool!" I laughed; we were on the mall I  
was picking out clothes while she was sitting on the bench.  
  
"How about this" I handed her a simple chiffon dress it was  
spaghetti strap and a hole in the middle.  
  
She took the dress and went inside the room to change, "It is soo  
kawaii on you" her hair and that dress blended in perfectly.  
  
I gave her a lavender jacket with florals, "Coolz!" was all I could  
say for now!  
  
I could see she was also happy, "Now! Let's go home! It's already  
7:30pm!" We quickly went to my home.  
  
AT home  
  
"Where is Syaoran?" I was fidgeting and Tomoyo was looking at me and  
laughing.  
  
"Will you stop doing that! I is making me dizzy! And anyway this  
isn't the first time we went to the Karaoke house" Tomoyo said  
  
"You look like you are going to a first date or something" Tomoyo  
added!  
  
"It is the first time I get to see you with a guy!" I giggled. She  
stared at me speechless.  
  
Then a honking sound was heard  
  
"Syaoran! Let's go!" I pulled Tomoyo up.  
  
"EH?! You are acting like a crazy person!" I quickly let her sit  
down inside the car "Hurry" I signaled to Syaoran.  
  
"Whoa! No kiss?" he smiled, I pecked him on the cheek. He  
accelerated the car "The second time I saw you excited" he whispered  
  
"2nd time?" Tomoyo asked, "Yeah. the first time was when I asked her  
to be my girlfriend" he hugged Sakura  
  
Sakura flinched then said "Hey watch out! You might bump into a  
car!" she slapped Syaoran playfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eriol's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw a car that just stopped, a guy came out and he opened the door  
for a woman.  
  
Then I quickly recognized the face "That must be Sakura and her love  
one"  
  
When she saw me she waved her hands I nodded and smiled at her. But  
I paused when I saw another woman who just came out of the car.  
  
"Tomoyo" I whispered silently, she looked soo beautiful.  
  
Her Eyes were always glowing full of brightess, Stop. I mustn't  
think about those things!  
  
"Eh? Are you okay?" I didn't notice Tomoyo was standing right  
infront of me, "Oh nothing, I'm fine" then I think I saw Sakura let  
out a small smirk, but quickly disappeared.  
  
"Let's go" Sakura pulled us to the karaoke room, When we entered  
Sakura sat on the couch and she lifted her finger to motion Syaoran  
to sit beside her, Syaoran just obeyed.  
  
"Soo. Tell us more about yourself" she suddenly talked, "Um. I'm a  
police officer" I said lamely, "A police officer?! What a  
coincidence Tomoyo likes policemen" she quickly replied.  
  
Then Tomoyo glared at her friend "I never said that!" she stared at  
her friend in amazement, and Sakura-chan seemed not affected by the  
glares her friend shot her.  
  
NormalWhile Driving  
  
"Since we haven't talk much, I want to introduce myself formally I'm  
Syaoran and this beautiful girl beside me is Sakura" Syaoran looked  
at the back.  
  
"Watch out!" Eriol panicked when the car swerved in the right side,  
"Whoa! You are tense, now introduce yourself to me"  
  
"I'm Eriol" Eriol answered plainly, "And?" Syaoran he lifted his  
brow.  
  
"And what?" Eriol asked confused, "What's Tomoyo to you?" he said  
curiously.  
  
"A friend"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
"Well I guess Sakura made sure you two are friends." Syaoran said  
silently.  
  
In Syaoran's surprised, Sakura smiled then opened her eyes she did a  
quick wink then fell asleep again.  
  
Syaoran rubbed his eyes in amazement, then "Nah. I must be tired" he  
droved the car towards to Sakura's house.  
  
Syaoran woke up Sakura gently, Sakura smiled when she saw Syaoran  
face, She winked happily then hug him.  
  
"Thank you for the good time" she kissed him, "No prob" Syaoran  
kissed her back.  
  
"Wake up Tomoyo" Sakura nudged her friend, "Huh?" Tomoyo woke up  
weary.  
  
"Do you want to stay in Syaoran's car or do you want to sleep in a  
cozy bed?" Sakura smiled, "In the bed of course!" Tomoyo jerked up  
then they opened the front door.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran, and Arigato Eriol-kun for coming" Tomoyo glanced  
at them then closed the door.  
  
"Now where is your house?" Sayoran asked Eriol on the way.  
  
~~~~~~Eriol's house~~~~~  
  
"I'm home" Eriol entered the house, "Onee-chan! How did it go?" Ivy  
sprang from her bed when she saw her brother.  
  
"Fine" he answered, "Hey it's already 12am aren't you suppose to be  
asleep?"  
  
"Yeah. you too! You have work tomorrow" Ivy laughed, "I do?" Eriol  
said confused, "Yes" Ivy pointed out!  
  
"I guess I forgot" Eriol smiled weakly and went to bed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry for updating for soo long. I was having a hard time thinking  
of a plot!  
  
Well I hope you like this chappie. I didn't reread it soo it might  
have some grammer errors  
  
Heheh. hope you like it, I'll try to make a better one next time  
gotta write my other story.  
  
Bye -Nicz 


	7. whoo! 7! Kou! WHere art thou Kou! I lost...

You are the one for me 7  
  
Normal  
  
"I'm off to school, you have work, so if you don't wake up it's your own  
fault!" Ivy knocked loudly on her brother's door. He could hear the thumping sound of Ivy's footstep when she went downstairs, "What time is  
it?" Eriol took out the clock out of the drawer...  
  
He jolted upwards then began changing clothes, "8am?! I'm late!" Eriol began rumaging for his uniform in his closet. "Oh yeah...I left Kou in the  
animal center yesterday" he thought to himself.  
  
"Aha!" Eriol changed into his uniform and rushed downstairs, Ivy was still there eating breakfast. "I'm going now, bye" Eriol bit on a piece of bread  
and ran towards his car. "Bye" Ivy shrugged.  
  
Police Headquarters  
  
"Eriol-sempai!" a guy smiled at me, "Hello... there...umm" Eriol paused,  
"Philip" the guy added. "Oh yeah, you're my student right? last time? Philip." Eriol smiled back... "YeS sir! Thank you and bye" Philip left the  
building.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
"Oi! Eriol!" Joey waved at me, "Hey Joey" I nodded... "I'm the one assigned to be your assistant today" he replied, "Oh my assistant! That's right! I'm  
patroling again today" I snapped my fingers.  
  
"You are lucky you just patrol! I sit on a chair for the whole day... And I feel that my butt is getting numbed everyday!" Joey snatched the car keys  
out of my hands. "I'm going to drive!" he grinned...  
  
"Uh... we aren't suppose to use the car... we walk to the area since it's just 6 blocks away" I chuckled, "Aw! Man" Joey gave me back the keys and  
headed towards the animal center.  
  
"Hows your house? life?" Joey asked me on the way, "The usual stuffs...Ivy,  
eat, sleep, work and..." I stopped, "And what?" he glanced at me,  
"Um...nothing" I answered with hesitation.  
  
"Yeah right... and what?" he stared at me curiously. "I met some new people, okay" I shrugged casually, "Who?" he stopped walking. "Two girls  
and a guy" I said plainly.  
  
"Oooh! two girls" he snickered, "The other girl already have someone!" I  
replied, "The the second one?" he rubbed his chin. "Ah! Stop asking too many questions already!" I opened the door to the entrance of the animal  
center.  
  
I can hear Joey still snickering behind me...  
  
"Kou hasn't been himself" Katelyn opened the cage door, "Really?" I thought  
of possibilities why...  
  
"He hasn't eaten the food, and he doesn't want to exercise with the other  
dogs" she continued, "hmmm" Joey walked beside me.  
  
"Well... Scout has been same as ever...perky as usual" Katelyn stopped walking and turn to the first cage... "There's Kou and Scout is beside Rio" Katelyn pointed to the cages in the other end, "I have to go now, it's my  
day off...Gary will be here later, bye guys!" and Katelyn left...  
  
"What's the matter Kou?" I kneeled beside him, Kou just looked at me and gave a weak bark. "You are weak... it's because you haven't eaten" I nudged him on the stomach. "Let's go then" Kou stood up and followed me out of the  
police building.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Joey ran towards us with Scout pulling him, "Man! He's too hyperactive!" Joey grabbed me by the shoulder and breathed heavy breaths...  
  
"Let's go then!" We started to walk towards a nearby nursery school, "Help help!" a child came running past us. "What the matter kiddo?" Joey pulled the kid. "Ura! She fell on a well we were playing on!" the boy cried. "Show  
us where" I patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Follow me!" the boy ran to towards the back of the playground, "Ura is  
there!" the kid pointed to the well... "Hello?! anybody there?" Joey  
called, "Ura! Are you okay?" I peered into the well.  
  
"That looks pretty deep, I'll get a rope or ladder" Joey left me and boy  
near the well. "Onegai! Save her" his eyes were swelling up.  
  
"Here!" Joey handed me a piece of rope, "Tie that into something or hold  
it, I'm going down there" I instructed to him.  
  
in the well...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Eriol slowly climbed down inside the well, "Ura?" he called. Then a  
sqealing sound echoed.  
  
Went Eriol reached the floor, a girl was sitting on the floor crying. "I'm Eriol, I'm a police officer. Daijoubu? You are Ura right?" Eriol reached  
out his hand.  
  
"Hai, My ankle hurts" Ura glanced at Eriol, "Don't worry, Climb on my back I will carry you. Let's climb out of this well... shall we?" Eriol knelt  
down will Ura carefully climb on his back.  
  
"I'm scared" Ura clutched on Eriol's shirt, "It's okay" Eriol gave a  
reassuring smile.  
  
Joey pulled Ura up the well, then helped Eriol stand up. "Let's get her to the clinic" Eriol took Ura and ran towards the School's clinic while Joey  
walked with the boy.  
  
Nurse's clinic  
  
"Ura! Not again!" the nurse massaged Ura's legs, "Gomenasai" tears fell from her cheeks... "What did you do in the well anyway" Eriol sat beside  
her.  
  
"Ano...Kagami and I were always eating our snacks there..." Ura looked  
down, "We cleaned the well, it was our secret spot"  
  
"It was my fault! I didn't notice the rusty ladder before. She fell because  
one of the steps collasped" Kagami walked inside the clinic with Joey.  
  
"Arigato! Eriol-sempai! Joey-sempai!" Ura and Kagami shouted aloud. "It's okay but be careful next time...okay" Eriol patted Ura's hair. "Hai!" Ura  
hugged Eriol. "Eh?!"  
  
"Can I stay here, until she feels better?" Kagami said to the nurse, "Until  
your mother comes to pick you up" the nurse replied.  
  
"We need to go now" Joey looked at his watch, "Yes, bye now and take care"  
Eriol bowed then left with Joey...

===========================================================  
  
"Wow even a 4-year old girl likes you!" Joey laughed, "Bah!" Eriol pushed  
Joey...  
  
"Hey! Scout!" Joey whistled, Scout came running towards them... "Kou!"  
Eriol called... no reply  
  
"Where's Kou?" Eriol asked in confusion, "Maybe he'll show up later, he's  
always like that... he explores everything" Joey casually replied then  
began walking.  
  
"Okay I guess" Eriol began walking along...  
  
Ivy's POV  
  
"Where's Eriol?" I was sitted infront of the food I just cooked, "Already  
9pm?!" I sat near the window, "Where the heck is he?"  
  
Knocking on the door  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I was looking for Kou...I can't find him" Eriol rushed in wet from the rain, "Dry yourself up, and take a bath" I handed him a towel.  
"Thanks" he went upstairs and took a shower.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Mushi Mushi?" I picked up the phone, "Can I speak to Ivy?" a familliar  
voice said softly, "Ray!" my eyes twinkled with delight.  
  
"Hey, What's up?" I held the phone tightly, "Nothing much, you?" there was  
a silent pause before Ray spoke up.  
  
"Ditto" I smiled at the line, imagining Ray's face smiling. "So you're  
gonna sleep?" Ray asked, "Nope, not yet we haven't eaten dinner yet" I answered... "Oh... i see..." I heard a 'thud' in the other line, "You okay?  
What's that?" I quickly blurted out.  
  
"Hehe, I just fell off the floor. So see you tomorrow then!" Ray laughed,  
"Okay, bye!" I hung up.  
  
"I'm sorry letting you wait" Eriol came down, "Let's eat...the food's  
getting cold" I opened the pot and set up the plates...  
  
Sitting down around the table  
  
"So Mom and Dad are already sleeping" Eriol took a bowl from the cabinet. "Yeah... so what did you say about Kou?" I served the soup... "Well... we were helping a girl when after that Kou suddenly disapeared!" Eriol had the word "worried" plastered on his face. "Oh... I'm sure Kou will find his way  
back, he's very smart" I tried comforting him.  
  
"I know..." Eriol placed his elbow on the table, "Hey! Put your elbow down,  
it's bad manner you know!" I slapped his elbow. "That hurts!" Eriol  
squinted at me.  
  
"Crybaby!" I started to laugh. "Me a crybaby?" he said innocently, "Who cried and wet my shirt and even puke on my pants when I was 13 and you were  
11?"  
  
He smirked at me...  
  
"That's unfair! I was still a child!" I protested, "And you are still a child now" he chuckled... "No I'm not!" I felt my cheeks getting hotter and  
hotter every second!  
  
"Haha! Guilty!" he pointed at my face, "You are dead meat man!" I pulled him by his shirt collar... "Hah!" he pulled me and carried me. "You are soo  
heavy! How much did you eat?!" he teased.  
  
"One half of what you ate!" I punched him lightly on the sides, "You are  
such a childish older brother!"  
  
"Yeah Right" he kept laughing all the way upstairs still carrying me. "Hey put me down already!" I added. "And If I didn't?" he paused waiting for a  
reply.  
  
"I'll find you a girlfriend!" I shouted. "Enough with the girlfriend stuff! I'm happy alone" his face became serious. "But you never even had one! How  
will you know?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"I just know" then he closed the door...  
  
====================================================  
  
sorry if quite short and not that good! I was busy worrying about my enrollment at school...  
well I hope you guys like it!  
Till nxt time!  
  
Bye! XD  
-nicz


End file.
